


One Hell of a Woman

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 30 Smut Prompts [8]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, but june and floyd will help him learn, june is actually kinky not all innocent fight me on this, mentions of threesome, rick is the one with 0 kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: 30 Smut Prompts: June/Rick/Flloyd with the prompt "exhibitionism"June is adventurous and Rick is far from it. June pulls him out of his comfort zone with a bit of help from Floyd.





	One Hell of a Woman

“You know this isn’t usually my style,” Rick admits as eager hands work to loosen his tie and undo just a few buttons of his shirt.

“So do you want me to stop? I don’t want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable.” June assures him hands moving up and down his suit jacket as she waits for an answer.

Those wandering hands were going to be the death of him one of these days. The lust in her eyes too, fuck she made him so weak. “I wasn’t saying that I just meant don’t expect me to be too… well versed.”

June smiles at him before pulling him back in to kiss him. “God, you’re cute when you’re nervous.” Seeing him all flustered it made her even more eager to push this to see him get more flustered.

“Cute isn’t what we’re going for, June,” Rick tells her with a smile before he pulls her in for another kiss hoping to forget about the word cute.

June pulls away from his kiss dropping down to her knees in front of him. “Tell me what you want, baby.” She tells him as she peers up at him.

Rick feels his heart race she’s so hot looking up at him like that. “I want you to suck my cock.” He tells her in a gruff voice looking down at her with a smile. 

June nods giving him a lingering look before she undoes his zipper. She pulls his cock out and runs her tongue along the length before bringing it into her mouth. She knows he’s there so she taps on Rick’s thigh to get his attention.

Rick had been watching June though the tap on his thigh made him lookup. He sees him there Floyd not looking but god he could if he’d just turn a little. Right there where he could catch them which had been the point. Standing there talking on his phone amazingly Rick’s gaze is away from the woman sucking his cock to the man who could almost see.

June is much too amused by it she knew that he would like it more than he said. She takes his length out of her mouth before stroking it. “Don’t you want it? To show him what you have that he doesn’t? To show him how good I look with your big cock wrapped around my lips?”

“Fuck I want everyone to know just how good you are baby. You’re so damn good at sucking my cock.” Rick tells her back before stroking her hair. “Please just put your cock in my mouth.”

“Well since you’re asking so nicely… I won’t.” June tells him before slowing down her strokes. “Beg a little harder for me baby just be a little louder.”

“Fuck- you know I’d only beg for you June,” Rick tells her eyes dark with lust as he looks at her. “Please suck my cock June I need my cock in your mouth.”

June smiles at him before she decides that he has begged enough. As much as she wants to listen to him beg he had done what she asked so she wraps her lips around his cock before putting it in her mouth. She starts to dutifully bob her head up and down his length making sure to stroke the length that is not in her mouth. She lowers her hand though and takes all his length into her mouth.

Rick groans thrusting his hips a bit though he stills as starts to deep throat him. “Fuck you are so hot, god I’m so happy that you convinced me to do this.”

June doesn’t say anything, knowing that he would much rather she continues sucking his cock. She keeps taking his length in and out first slowly but as she feels him getting closer. He starts to get quiet biting back his moans knowing if he had been any louder Floyd would hear them.

“Almost there June- fuck keep doing that,” Rick mumbles before he closes his eyes with one last thrust of his hips he has to bite on his knuckles to hold back the groan as he cums.

June dutifully continues until he is done coming before she pulls back her mouth and licks her lips. She swallows before watching as he tucks his cock away. “Didn’t I tell you that you’d like that?” She asks as she gets up.

Rick nods trying to catch his breath before smiling at her. “Yeah, we should probably get back into the party.”

Floyd walks past and smirks. “Took you long enough.” He looks at June moving to wipe away the cum from the edge of her mouth with his thumb before sticking it in June’s mouth.

June can’t help but smirk a little before she sucks the cum off of his thumb not breaking eye contact with him as she does.

“What do you say we ditch this bullshit stuffy party and go find a hotel room somewhere?” Floyd asks before looking from June to Rick.

Rick .looks between the two of them, far from his comfort zone but between them how could he say no? “The party is shit anyways let's ditch it.”

June smiles, “That sounds perfect now come on I’m not waiting long so you’d better pick a hotel close.” She tells them before walking ahead.

Floyd stops and watches taking her in as she walks away. “That’s one hell of a woman you’ve got there Flag.”

“Damn right it is.”


End file.
